


1000 Stars

by brizan



Category: GOT7, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizan/pseuds/brizan
Summary: After Got7 disbanded, BamBam returns to Thailand to continue his solo career. Meets BL Thai actor Earth and falls in love.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul l BamBam/Pirapat Watthanasetsiri l Earth
Kudos: 2





	1000 Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Planning for approximately 20,000 words. But we will see where this goes....🙂
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfiction. So if you enjoyed the first chapter please leave a comment as that will give me a lot of motivation to release the next chapter!

Just over 7 years ago, Bambam had come all the way from his home, Thailand, to Korea. He came with dreams, determination and passion. Over the years that he spent in Korea, he made friends, family and memories that he would never forget. With Got7 disbanding, he would now be going back home to Thailand. To start fresh, a new start. Only 23 years old but already a lifetime of memories. 

At first, coming to Korea was a challenge. Learning a new language, away from his family and friends, new obstacles. But along with these challenges came opportunities. He got to sing, dance, make new friends, experience what most could only dream of. With time he started discovering himself along the way and developing himself. 

Him and the Got7 members had decided that even though Got7 was disbanding, they would remain together. They would now be on each their own journey with promises to stay close and keep Got7 alive. Yugyeom would be perusing a solo career with AOMG, Yougjae would also be perusing a solo career, JB would produce, write and launch a solo career, Jackson would be singing and launching his own brands mainly from China, Mark is opening a YouTube channel and keeping up with his social media appearances in America and finally Jinyoung would be continuing his acting career with a acting agency. 

Bambam on the other hand will be returning to Thailand in hopes of continuing his singing career, modeling for commercials, hosting and appearing on TV programs and perhaps even acting. But most of all, he was looking forward to a bit of freedom. Even though he will be re-signing with a new agency in Thailand, he will have a lot more control and say in what happens. He now has more options and opportunities to take. One thing that he would like to do is possibly open up about his sexuality. He would have never been able to come out as gay in Korea. Even if he could, he wouldn’t have. The thought of being the reason Got7 failed or lost fans was unimaginable. Korea has very conservative, especially the elders. He knew that being accepted there was mainly just wishful thinking. In Thailand, there were still questions about the LGBTQ+ community but, overall, it was more accepted and common publicly. Thailand was known for their drag and trans community which helped them open up to the LGBTQ+ community. At the end of the day, love is love, no matter the gender. 

Bambam has never told anyone about his sexuality. Perhaps some already knew or assumed. But he never said anything. It is not that he did not trust his friends and family. He knew they would accept him. He just did not want to stir up trouble or bother anyone. With Got7 at the center of his world, it was too much to lose if the secret came out. He knew his members would accept him but the thought of ‘’what if’’ scared him. What if it were to create tensions in the group? What if someone did not accept him? What if they distanced themselves? He knew he would never come out as part of Got7, he figured he would just stay quiet and avoid the issue. It hurt to keep it a secret, he felt like he has lying to his friends. They lived together for the longest of times, trained together, worked together, ate together. He felt like he was deceiving them. 

Before even thinking to much about the possibility of coming out, Bambam first wanted to get settled in. He wanted to make appearances and release music first. This would help establish his presence even more in Thailand. Of course, everyone already knew who he was or at least heard of him. With various commercials, TV appearances, billboard adds and Got7 promotions. But this would let everyone know he is here and here to stay. 

January 25th, 2021  
Bambam was now on a plane, on his way home. He had all his belongings shipped separately, only his cats and necessities with him. The flight was only 5hrs from Seoul to Bangkok, he would be there in no time. Once he arrived, his mom would be waiting for him at her house. They would have a ‘’Welcome back’’ party with family and friends. Once the night was over, he returned to his home in Bangkok. The house has a bit dusty but overall, well maintained. He went right to bed with hopes of cleaning and unpacking the next day. 

As the days went by Bambam was getting settled and relaxing. Meeting up with old friends and family. Working on new music in his free time. He had already started booking TV appearances and commercial adds. 

While keeping up with appearances, in June, he was finally ready to release some new music. He had a few collaborations under way. But he has especially excited to get fans reaction to his new song with the famous Thai rapper F. Hero. On the day of the MV release, the song quickly rose to the top of the music charts in Thailand. Fans were excited of his return and quickly got 20 million views in the first day. By the end of the week the song was on the top with 45 million views. The song went viral in its first few weeks and reached 95 million views. This was not just his fans and F. Hero’s, the song quickly started picking up in all of Thailand. Bambam was excited with his new release and for the next month he had multiple appearances lined up with promotions. 

Bambam was currently visiting Chiang Mai for performances and TV appearances. He would be staying at a hotel in the city for 5 days. He had just arrived at the hotel and unpacked. He ate, watched TV and went to work out. With his new fitness routine, Bambam was trying his best to work out at least 1 hour a day. Sometimes he would go for longer if he knew he wouldn’t be able to the next day. It was already 8pm but he wanted to fit in a quick session. Hoping that the gym in the basement would be empty, he quickly had his way down. He was wearing black shorts, sleeveless shirt and a black baseball hat. Once he arrived, he noticed that the room was empty, except for 1 person. He did not look at them and figured they could easily keep their distance in the large room.

He started his workout like always, stretching. He always did stretches first, then exercises and cardio. The second part of his workout is dedicated to lifting and weights. 30 mins in and he moved on to weights, did a few lifts and decided to move on to a new machine that he had never used before. He wasn’t quite sure how it worked but he was sure he could figure it out. He stood there a few moments questioning.  
Suddenly someone was talking to him. “Do you know how to use this machine?”

I quickly turned to see who it was. It was the guy that he saw in the room when he first came in. It was still just the two of them. He froze. As soon as he saw the man in front of him, he froze. This man was tall, handsome, lean, fit and had perfect abs. He was perfect. Of course, he was wearing a shirt and did not show this. But Bambam knew, he knew who this was. 

Bambam loved watching dramas, especially Korean ones. The love and drama kept him up at night watching until he couldn’t anymore. He also like Thai dramas, more specifically Thai BL’s (Boys Love dramas). The man now standing in front of him was Pirapat Watthanase, known as Earth, as per his English name. Bambam has seen 2 of his dramas, he was did not have to many roles yet. But after the release of Waterboy, Earth quickly became known in the Thai BL drama industry. He was one of Bambam’s favorite Thai actors. He would not admit to any of it but he had thought of him in his dreams before. 

Quickly noticing his silence, Bambam spoke up. “No, I’ve never used this machine before. I was hoping to try it”  
“I could show you if you would like?”  
“That would be nice. I’m Bambam by the way” Quickly introducing himself even though he knew Earth followed him on Instagram and knew who he was.  
“It’s nice to meet you Bambam. You can call me Earth” he smiled kindly at Bambam.  
Earth continued “Here let me show you” Earth quickly got on the machine and demonstrated how it is used. Then allowing Bambam to try. Earth gave him a few tips on what to do and let him try.  
Bambam wanting to keep the conversation going “What are you in Chiang Mai for?”  
“Promotions. For my new TV series that aired last week. We have fan meeting tomorrow”  
Bambam had heard of his new show but had not had the chance to watch it yet. “Oh yes, 1000 stars, right?” Bambam only realized his mistake once it had already come out.  
“You’ve heard of my show?” Earth asked surprised.  
Bambam knew he had basically just told Earth that he knew who he was, that he knew of his show, that he knew about BL and its actors. But tried his best to be as casual as possible.  
“Yes, of course. I haven’t had the chance to watch it yet though.”  
“I’m surprised that you know who I am.”  
“Don’t be” said Bambam. As he quickly changed the conversation “I’m here for promotions as well. I figured I’d get a quick workout tonight. I’ll probably end up here tomorrow as well.”  
Their conversation continued as they worked out. From work, to music, food, family and all the way back to work. It was coming close to 10pm. They had been talking for over 1 hour and Bambam did not want to leave. But knowing he had a long day tomorrow he thought it might be best to wrap up the conversation.  
“It’s getting pretty late; I’d love to keep talking but I have a big day tomorrow.”  
“Yes, it is.” Earth paused “You said you’d be working out tomorrow. When?”  
Bambam answered quickly “Same time. 8pm, after supper.”  
“Maybe I’ll see you then” Earth smiled and wished him a good night.


End file.
